powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Combat
The ability to infuse speed with physical combat. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called *High Speed Combat *Hyper Fighting *Hyper-Speed Combat *Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs *Rapid Physical Combat *Speed Striking Capabilities User is able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. Applications *Critical Impact *Death Inducement *Defense Break *Flash Step *Flowmotion *Heavy Strike *Hyper Acceleration *Multi-Hit Strike *Multi Strike *Shockwave Snap *Slow-Motion *Speed Clones *Speed Strike Associations *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Reflexes *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Stamina *High-Speed Flight *Hyperkinetic Exertion *Megaton Kick *Megaton Punch *Molecular Manipulation *Photokinetic Combat *Speed Accumulation *Sound Manipulation *Time Perception Manipulation *Time Speeding *Velocity Manipulation *Vibration Manipulation Limitations *Efficiency of power depends on the user's own level of skill. *If the opponent possesses speed, strength, and stamina that far surpasses the user, then this ability is rendered ineffective. Known Users See also: Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs and Speed Blitz. Known Objects *Hyper Fighting equipped (Punch Quest) Gallery Anime/Manga Ichigo's_Bankai_Shunpo.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using his Bankai's high speed combat in conjuncture with Shunpo to move at hyper speed. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) via Bankai. Buto Renjin.gif|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) using Buto Renjin to extend and retract his blade very rapidly. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi (Bleach) has absolute mastery of Shunpo, allowing her to take down numerous enemies in an instant. Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg|Vizards (Bleach) can vastly increase their speed. SandbagBeat.gif|Kensei's (Bleach) barrage of extremely fast punches. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa Yadomaru (Bleach) slashing her target. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) gained overwhelming speed after he fully hollowfied, allowing hin to overpower Ulquiorra with speed. Aizen shunpo slash.gif|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) supreme mastery of Shunpo allows him to cut down enemies with lightning fast slashes. Raik.jpg|After Minato Namikaze's (Naruto) death, A the Raikage was known to be the fastest Shinobi alive... Narusp.png|...until Minato's son, Naruto Uzumaki had surpassed the both of them becoming the fastest person in the Ninja World. SSj Goku vs. Meta-Cooler.gif|Son Goku and Meta-Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: the Return of Cooler) locked in rapid physical combat. Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star.png|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) possesses very quick fighting techniques... HyakuretsuKen-1-.jpg|....like his signature Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling.gif|Whenever he enters Gear Second, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can pull off one of his most powerful speed based attacks, like the Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling. Kizaru.gif|Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) can strike his opponents at the speed of light due to the power of the Pika Pika no Mi. Sleepwalker Hakuba.png|Cavendish (One Piece) will slice down people around him at very high speeds whenever his vicious alter-ego Hakuba takes over. File:Morning_Peacock.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Morning Peacock, punching Kisame at such rapid speed that flames are created from sheer friction.... File:Evening_Elephant.png|...using Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating vacuums of devastating damage.... File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|...and his ultimate technique, Night Guy a kick of such intense speed and strength that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity to bypass any defense. Kung Fu Frog's speed.GIF|Despite his size Guardian ÄRM, Kung-Fu Frog (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the fastest of all guardians. With his speed and martial arts skills Kung-Fu Frog is one of the most formidable ÄRM in the series. File:Jackie_Chun's_Afterimage_Strike.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using the Afterimage Strike to create multiple speed clones to attack Tenshinhan in eight directions. Sonic_X_Dark_Sonic.gif|Dark Sonic (Sonic X) tears two Metarex apart in mere seconds. Arima vs Eto.png|Kishou Arima (Tokyo Ghoul) possesses monstrous speed in combat to the point of being known as the "Undefeated Ghoul Investigator". All Might vs Nomu.gif|All Might (My Hero Academia) is not only strong, but is immensely fast in his battle against Nomu. Tenya's Quirk.gif|Tenya (My Hero Academia) is capable of high speed and mobility in combat due to his Quirk. Bakugo overpowers Izuku.gif|Bakugo (My Hero Academia) can move with great speed and agility in combat through his Quirk, Explosion. Izuku punches Stain.gif|Through the use of One For All: Full Cowl, Deku (My Hero Academia) becomes fast enough to ambush Stain... 5% Detroit Smash.gif|...and pulls off similar maneuvers from Bakugo against the villain. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Stand, Star Platinum is incredibly fast during combat that it can throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds.... Star Platinum vs. The World JoJo.gif|...exchanging super-speed blows with The World, one of the fastest Stand on the planet. Silver Chariot stabbing Devo JoJo.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Silver Chariot can attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can even react. Chimera's speed.PNG|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the fastest of the 13 Zodiac Knights and on par if not faster than Dorothy of Mär. Her style of fighting includes ripping her opponents apart with high speed attacks. Comics/Cartoons Speed Combat by Zum and Wally West.jpg|Wally West/The Flash vs. Zum (DC Comics) Reverse Flash (DC Comics).jpg|Reverse Flash's (DC Comics) past and present incarnations can "deliver millions of blows in less than a second"... Shockwave Snap.jpg|...often employing hypersonic waves in battle by snapping his fingers. Speed Combat by Blue & Red Trinity.JPG|Red & Blue Trinity (DC Comics) engage in speedy combat. Speed Combat by Monica Rambeau.JPG|Monica Rambeau (Marvel Comics) is able to move and react at superhuman speeds ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed. Spitfire vs Blade.jpg|Jacqueline Falsworth/Spitefire (Marvel Comics) using her super speed in her fight with Blade. File:Sandy_beats_up_Patrick.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) beats up Patrick Star with a rapid flurry of punches and kneeing. Movies DASH.jpg|Dash (Incredibles) can punch at incredible speed. Live Television DaphneRuns.jpg|Daphne (Heroes) can run at incredible speeds to the point of being able to resist by Hiro's power manipulate time. Video Games Dissidia OnionKnight.png|Onion Knight (Final Fantasy III/Dissidia) chunkick.jpg|Chun-Li's (Street Fighters) high speed kicks are famous. Web Animation Ruby Rose semblance.gif|Ruby Rose (RWBY) can move at blinding speeds through the use of her semblance. Ozpin defense.gif|Ozpin (RWBY) displays immense speed to the point of defending against a barrage of attacks from Cinder Fall in less than a second... Ozpin against Cinder Fall.gif|...and is capable of dishing out attacks in similar fashion. Oscar vs Lionheart.gif|After being trained in combat, Oscar Pine (RWBY) is able to overwhelm Lionheart, a veteran huntsman and a headmaster, with his own speed and strength... Oscar (Ozpin) vs Dust Hazel.gif|...and after being forcibly taken possession by Ozpin, Oscar's speed and strength has become formidable to the point of being able to fight against Hazel Rainart, who empowered himself with Lighting-type Dust. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Combat Powers Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries